Carousel
by Queenofthemorgue
Summary: The first part of a series telling the story of the lives of those in The Phantom of the Opera after the end of story. Majorly influenced by Andrew Lloyd Webber's extension of the story. Meg Giry and Erik, The Phantom, ran away together without anyone knowing where they went, and who they left with. To America the couple went, here is a little glimpse into their life.


Mister Y. The grand owner of Phantasma was so very different from the man he used to be as the Phantom in the depths of the magnificent Opera Populaire. He was just a mysterious, always seen in the off-white mask that covered half of his face. It was of course speculated what was underneath the eccentric piece. A smooth, handsomely ageing complexion covered with a mask simply for publicity. Or an awful, twisted facade kept hidden away from the world so he could somehow show the awful world his genius.

Of course the second theory was true, but only a very few people on Coney Island _truly_ knew that.

One person who knew very well what was underneath the mask, was the pretty blonde who was almost always on his arm when Mister Y was in public. If they were separated he was working, and she was on stage in the fancy theater in the heart of Phantasma. Erik would always finish his day by collecting his dear wife and spending every possible second with her as he can until they both fell asleep for the night.

Those close to Phantasma would always call the couple "Mr. Y and his lovely wife." The couple were seemingly opposites. He would be dressed in dark clothes, just as elegant as she, the air of mystery thick around him. While she would walk on air next to him, light as a feather. Clearly a dancer. She would dress in pastels and lace in the highest of fashion. It was like spotting celebrities when they walked about.

"Where are we going?" The mother of his child asked when he turned left instead of taking the right turn he usually took to drive her home. She looked around confused. "What's going on?"

"It's a surprise, my dear." He said simply.

"A surprise?! For who?" Erik didn't turn to her, he simply laughed and answered.

"You know very well who." He smiled as he kept driving.

After more driving, he stopped the car to wrap a thick ribbon over her eyes. Meg giggled as he tied with the knot, making sure there was no way it would budge. Once he was sure it was secure he kept driving. Erik stopped the new-age machine after another short drive and led her gently, yet nervously down from the seat and led her to stand in front of the surprise he worked on just for her.

With a nod from the owner of Phantasma, the empty park with just a few employees left began to whirr with electricity. The usual bright lights covered the attractions all around them, and now covered the new attraction itself. The music, kept soft for the late night, began to play in her ears. The employee who switched everything on made sure to hide quickly as to not kill lovely atmosphere.

Meg recognized the music being played on a sweet-toned calliope almost as soon as it started, it was a piece Erik wrote for her, just after their swift marriage on the seas. They sat on the bench of the ship's lounge piano in the middle of the night. The couple, clearly newlyweds, were still odd around each other. They had not even met properly forty-eight hours before. They had felt an immediate attraction and magnetism to each other, but they soon realized they didn't know each other at all.

Meg had grown tired and laid her head on his shoulder. It had been a long day since the little ceremony. In fact when they ran away together Erik did not even know she would want to wed. It was somewhat a shock to him when she asked what her title would be. Since she was traveling unmarried with a man. Ellis Island did not usually allow improper women into the country. He had moved from a piece she knew only by the melody to something he said was 'Just for her.' After that night, Meg had taken to humming the pretty little melody at any given time.

"Are you ready?" She was humming along already when he spoke into her ear. Meg giggled at the feeling of his breath on her ear. They were so comfortable around each other, even from the beginning. It was awkward but they worked through that the more they grew to know each other. _They did have the entire journey to America in a comfortable, private room to learn all about each other after all._

"Yes!" She said sweetly through her giggles. After he untied the blindfold Meg slowly opened her eyes to see a tall, and very romantic pink-carousel. "Erik." She breathed out his name with amazement. Exactly what he wanted her to feel at the sight of the pastel carousel. Amazement.

She couldn't help but be amazed at the sight. Just hours ago tall walls covered the attraction to keep eyes away, keep the mystery, and keep the park as beautiful as possible while under construction. Usually Meg didn't think much of the walls and new attractions. She was immensely proud of everything. No matter what it was.

Everything in Phantasma was for Meg in some capacity, but this. This was strictly for Megs pleasure. A pretty, pretty thing to match her softness and light. If Phantasma was to last for a hundred years and every other attraction was to change. The only thing that would never change is Meg's Carousel. It was already written in a plans, contracts, and wills.

"I love it!" She was so excited, the gesture, the lights, and a warm summer night on Coney Island made her love for him even brighter than it usually was. Erik led her to the prettiest horse on the moving turntable under the bright light bulbs illuminating the pastel colors of the roof. He picked her up and sat her down as though she was riding a real horse sidesaddle on the wooden horse painted white. The horse matched Meg's real horse. Meg adored her horse so it was only fitting.

Erik slipped away to a stand next to the waiting line ropes to pull the lever to start the ride. The turntable slowly moved a few inches and he swiftly jumped up to stand by the horse on the gold-painted pole Meg was seated on. Eriks arm found its way around her waist as she took in every new sight of her husband's new design.

The smile on her face was exactly why he loved to give her pretty gifts and surprises. Erik was gifted in the art of spoiling, and the newfound success of Phantasma didn't do much to curb the desire to shower his still young bride. She was simply delighted! The turntable began to speed up as they rode.

Erik felt like the world was his as her light blonde hair, that was in the very same style she wore when she was a young girl, blew lightly as they turned round the circles. She turned her head to him, amazed to find that the horse was tall enough that she could look into his eyes without tilting her head up. The very few workers left in the park, watched from afar as Meg leaned over on the tall horse to kiss him.

"The ride is quite pretty, Monsieur especially with you two on it!" Miss Fleck, a performer in the trio act, called to her bosses. Meg turned from the kiss first but kept him close by resting her soft cheek to his uncovered cheek and leaning against him. Erik gave an annoyed laugh, but his mood wasn't totally spoiled because of the impression of Meg's dazzling smile on his cheek.

After a few more turns the carousel came to a slow stop and Meg slid down the horse into his arms. She was already being kissed again before her boot heels touched the turntable. After a little while longer of kissing, she walked from his arms. Meg walked around the turntable, running her hands along the lacquered horses and the benches with tall backs decorated like a carriage. Erik watched Meg's smile drop and saw her little pout.

"What's the matter, my dear?" He had already stepped down off of the turntable.

"Frederik is probably giving the nurse trouble." Erik wanted to laugh. "It's late." Frederik was their son, sometimes he truly couldn't believe it. The little family had fell into a routine over the past months and the their young son didn't adjust very well to a late feeding.

"I _am_ sorry, darling." Her pout grew into the dazzling smile that caused him to bring her with him to America in the first place. Meg turned away to inspect the wood and paint work on the false-carriage. "But you must be able to get away."

"I know!" She turned back to him with the same smile and came closer to him by reaching the next horse. Meg ran her hands over the smooth wooden mane. "But it is difficult for me now." She draped herself over the saddle for a few moments, and rested her head on her arms, then began humming the tune again. The sound was the most beautiful he had ever heard. The sounds of his child trailed close behind.

"I know, darling." They gave each other the same knowing smile. "So, please be honest." He looked her dead in the eye. This still would stop Meg in her tracks. "What do you think?" Erik couldn't help but be nervous, he wanted everything he created to be loved by her. Meg knew how to tease, being a former ballet girl, she hummed while pretending to have a hard time finding the words to say.

She walked to the edge of the now still turntable. When she met him, even though he was standing on the ground, she still didn't match his height. Erik held her waist when she was close enough, uninhibited by the eyes of park walkers. He was known for being affectionate with his wife, but there were forced rules of propriety even they _attempted_ not to break.

"I simply adore it." She smiled sweetly as his worried face fell. "Almost as much as I adore you." He laughed as she put her arms around his neck once again and kissed him. She broke from him and hugged tightly. "Thank you, my love. For _everything._ " Erik pulled away and held her face in his hands.

"No! Thank you, my love."


End file.
